The Road to Recovery
by fortisfaith3000
Summary: This is a deep story about Peter dealing with some sort of permanent damage on a long road to recovery by Tony's side. Tony will have to help Peter cope with brain and lung damage after an accident on a mission. I will try and make this a long and engaging story about Peter and Tony becoming closer, and Tony helping Peter with his new extremely difficult and hard struggle.


_Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning of the Tragedy_

The aliens were coming quickly, and nothing was working to stop them. They were in the city and aliens had been sent by Thanos, and all the Avengers were trying to think up a plan to stop them. Nothing was working, however, as more kept coming in the distance.

_Crash_

Tony was beaten to the ground by one. He gasped and ripped his mask off. He had taken quite a beating just from the past 15 minutes of fighting off these things. He knew this would be a dangerous mission, so he gave Peter strict orders to stay in the van and use his science smarts to determine where the aliens would strike next. Tony had an earpiece on and was waiting for Peter to tell him what is coming next.

"Mr. Stark from the north one is coming at a 97-degree angle down and it gonna hit you at 1 o'clock! Mr. Stark!"

"Got it Pete! Keep it up and whatever happens, do not under any circumstances leave that van." Tony knew Peter had a history of not be able to follow orders, and he was hesitant to even let him come because he was afraid he was going to follow through with that mind set of his and end up getting severely hurt.

More aliens came from where Peter had warned Tony. Tony flew upwards and shot one with his repulsers. Many were coming straight towards him and he called out to Cap for assistance.

"Rogers I'm gonna need to down here now!"

The alien along with five others before Steve could get there shot their lasers straight at Tony. There was an explosion bigger than the 3-story building next to it. Peter was watching through the security cameras in the van and was horrified at what he just witnessed. This couldn't be happening. He would be fine. He couldn't lose someone else, not again. Not again.

"M-mr. Stark?" Peter started smashing the buttons to Tony's earpiece caller. "MR. STARK!"

"Queens, do not leave that van there is dangerous chemicals in the atmosphere and your mask doesn't!" Steve along with everyone else had masks on that were specially made just in case of an outcome like this. They did not have one for Peter because he was supposed to stay in the van the entire mission.

"I-I need to make sure he's ok! I-I can use this mask I'll be fine!" With that, Peter opened the van door.

"NOO!" Steve started bolting it to the van, but he was miles away from where the explosion happened. He had to make it there on time to make sure Peter didn't wind up brain dead for the sake of Tony's wellbeing. He knew he had the mask on so he would be fine for the time being, but he also wasn't an idiot and knew what Peter was planning on doing. Tony didn't have a mask on when the chemicals were released. Peter bolted it for where Tony was. He ran faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. Tears welled up in his eyes. No, this happened a lot. Tony would be fine. He would have a few cuts and bruises, but he would be fine. Like he always is. He just needed to get the mask on him. He was almost there. He could do this. Then a sharp pain visited his head and chest. He gasped and fell to his knees. He put his hands over his ears and yelped. No, he had to get to Tony. The pain was almost unbearable, but he sucked it up and used all his might to stand up and keep walking. Natasha and the Bruce we close by, but they couldn't get to Peter because they were trying to fight off the aliens that were almost winning.

"Peter STOP! Get back to the van! NOW! It's too dangerous!" Natasha screamed as loud as she could.

Peter yelled back with annoyance and worry coating his vocal cords. "I can't, I need to help him!"

"He'll be fine we promise! He can take it he's been through it before. You'll die without the mask on!" Bruce prayed he heard him.

"I'll be fine!" Peter knew with his enhanced system he could make it. It was better than Tony dying. Anything was better than that.

He ran and ran until he got the where the explosion happened. He started digging up the rubble when he saw his arm. Mr. Stark's arm. He was moving, but he was coughing too. Peter took a deep breath and took the mask off. He frantically pressed the button on Tony's mask and in an instant Tony opened his eyes. Peter waited patiently when Tony turned towards him quickly and the most worried and confused face appeared before him.

"P-Peter! What the-what are you doing here y-you should be in the van." He frantically touched his face with his hands and the realization hit him.

"You don't have a mask, Peter, oh, gosh, you don't have a mask."  
Peter was now wheezing. He frantically shuffled his hand around his neck and brought them to his head as he forcefully grabbed a handful of his hair and out his head to his knees.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded like he smoked 80 cigarettes a day. Tony knew it was too late for them to make it back without any permanent damage done to Peter. But he had to try. He prayed that with his enhanced abilities he would be ok in the end. Peter's lips started to turn blue when he started coughing harshly. Tony went into action.

"Take a deep breath, kid." Peter nodded and tried. Tony then raised his hands to Peter's mouth and nose and pressed hard so that no other chemical poison could reach inside of him. He kept one hand there and took the other arm and threw it around his waist and hoisted him up.  
"hold it in kid, come on, you can do this. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know. Hell, you're the most stubborn one, too, so do me a favor and do not let any more poison get in through that stubborn mouth of yours." Tony knew Peter was panicking, and in the past whenever he panicked during a mission Tony's humor would always work. But Peter had never been in such a life-threatening situation like this before. He still tried.

While the other Avengers fought off the aliens, Tony just focused on getting Peter back to the van. Just when the view of the van came into his vision, he thought this just might work. But that thought was quickly crushed when one of the aliens that Cap hit came crashing down in front of the two, with enough force to send them both flying. Peter landed far from Tony.

"Peter! NO!" Tony quickly rose to his feet and started running faster than he has ever run before towards the kid. Peter was now wheezing so much his face was a shade of light purple. He had his hands over his head and frantically moving to his ears. Tony quickly put his hand back over his nose and mouth and started for the van again. Finally, after about 15 minutes of trying to save Peter's lungs and brain from permanent damage, they made it to the van. Tony Shoved the door open and closed it just as quickly as he then laid Peter down on the floor and started CPR. Peter was still awake, and Tony couldn't tell if that was good or bad, because even while it meant he was still alive, he was feeling all the chemicals eat away at his brain and lungs.

"Peter, kid, please, just breath, I've got you." Tony kept forcing air into his chest and doing mouth to mouth until an excruciating 5 minutes passed, and Peter was still trembling and left without oxygen. That's when Tony started to panic. He clicked on his earpiece and screamed.

"Bruce get in here NOW! I don't care about New York's welfare just GET IN HERE AND HELP PETER" Just as if on que, Bruce slammed the door open and closed it right behind him. He ran towards the two on the ground and ripped his mask off. "Shit what happened Tony?!"

Tony just huffed and pulled at his hair.

"Work now explain later. Peter breathed in the chemicals and now it's eating away at his lungs and who the heck knows where else." He slammed his fist into the ground as Bruce shuffled through drawers until he pulled out a medical bag. "How long did he breathe it in for?"

"About 15 minutes, I tried to cover his mouth and nose on the way here, but I don't know if that did anything and he saved me and, and now he's dying and it's all my fault and-"

"Tony, panicking is not going to help anyone here, especially not Peter." Bruce was frantically examining Peter's lungs with one of his tools as Peter trembled.

"Mr. Stark. Please. It hurts." It was barely hearable, but Tony definitely heard it. He watched the helpless kid tremble and wheeze when he wished his skin would just go back to being normally colored.

"I know, bud. Bruce is helping you. Everything is going to be ok I swear. And it if isn't you can blame me but just know nonce of this is your fault. Ever. I'm here, I'm here." He grasped his hands and rubbed his shoulder. Peter grasped onto his shirt and whimpered, and by golly it broke Tony's heart.

Bruce put his equipment back in the case and turned to Tony. "It definitely did a number on his lungs and brain. I can't figure out any further examination until we get to the med bay."  
Tony cursed. "Can you do anything to help him now? He can't breathe!" Tony pointed to Peter as Bruce started nodding frantically. I need to intubate him. Keep him calm and still, I have to do this right. He started to get the equipment out. "Talk to him, Tony."

Tony grasped Peter's hand tighter. "Hey, bud. Everything's gonna be okay, alright? Bruce here is just gonna intubate you so you can breathe easier until we get to the med bay." Peter just nodded and whimpered. He was in so much pain, and it was almost unbearable. Tony never cried but was he sure close to it. Seeing someone you love dearly in so much pain especially when you can't do anything about it is heart-wrenching. He felt tears appear in his eyes but never admitted to falling. Bruce got the tube out.

"Here we go. Keep him still. Three, two one." Bruce started to slide the tube down, but instead of a relief all Peter felt like was something blocking even more of his airway. He gagged and whimpered but Bruce didn't stop. Tony knew if he didn't keep Peter still the tube could damage him internally, so he sucked up his guilt and firmly held onto his wrists. Sure, he felt like even more of a monster doing that, but he knew it was for his own good. What scared him even worse was the fact that Peter couldn't break free. Usually the kid could stop a bus going at 180 mph. Peter just occasionally whimpered, "Please, please, please." and every single one hurt Tony more. "I'm sorry Peter." It was then when Peter had had enough of that day. His body gave out and he passed out, a huge relief for Tony that he was no longer in pain.

When Bruce finally finished he hooked it up to the machine and the cooling oxygen started entering Peter's body. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, even though he knew this was only the start of Peter's recovery. From what Bruce told him, it hadn't looked good. Most average humans would have died within a few minutes of breathing in that gas, but Peter was so average human. He was above that. But it wasn't just over a few minutes, it was much longer that that. That was just purely Peter's willingness to fight it. But just because his enhanced abilities allowed him to make it, doesn't mean he wouldn't have permanent damage from it with a long road to recovery.

Tony cursed under his breath as he looked at the lifelessly looking body lay on the floor of the van as he still yet to let go of Peter's hand.

"This is all my fault."

**More coming soon! I hope you like it so far! We have a long journey coming of the road to Peter's recovery and Tony's guilt for what has happened. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments! If you have any suggestions for what else should happen in the future of the story I would love to hear it and maybe include it! Any comments you leave I greatly appreciate and in future chapters I'm going to even include your comments at the end of each one and respond to them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
